1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle trim rings and wheel covers and more particularly to clip-type retainers for securing such trim and covers to an axial flange of a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern day automobiles, wheel covers and trim rings for the wheels have become very elaborate and expensive. Therefore, it is extremely important to provide means for retaining such covers and trim during normal use, yet to be able to remove covers and trim for changing tires and the like without undue difficulty or damage to the retaining means.
In the past, it has been common to depend upon forming the edges of metal wheel covers and trim rings to bite into the wheel structure when installed. However, in recent years, the use of strong plastic wheel covers and trim rings having at the most a thin metal covering has precluded this type of retaining method. A number of spring steel clip structures have been developed which generally fit into bosses of the plastic cover bodies and in which the distal ends may have cam surfaces, barbs, or tabs which may fit into recesses in the wheel structure. Typical of this type of retaining device are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,997; 4,363,520; 4,003,604; 4,231,619; and 3,873,161. These patents teach retaining clips which are formed from spring steel and depend upon contact of one cam or barb surface with the wheel rim. Several of the clips are spaced circumferentially around the wheel cover or trim ring and engage the wheel rim. Should one of the clips become deformed, such as is easily possible in removing and reinstalling or from road hazards, an opportunity for distortion of the covers or rings results with possible loss thereof.